Kate Riddle Volemorts Daughter
by sandrazxz
Summary: Kate Riddle is Voldemort's daughter and this story is about her first year in Hogwarts and her life there. About her friends and unknown adventures and maybe a little bit of Love. She will learn who to trust and who not. And if she is not careful she might not survive her first year at Hogwarts. Because of unknown enemies.
1. Chapter 1

''Kate come down. There is someone here to see you''

I put down my broom and run down the stairs

'' what is it i were fixing my br DRACO!''

Draco have been my friend as long as i can remember. We met because his dad work for my dad. So when we were younger and his parents had to go away to kill someone he always got to stay with me and my dad. But about a year ago he moved so now we don't see each other so much.

'' What are you doing here?''

'' Well I thought that I should surprise you.''

''I thought you could go to Diagon alley'' Dad says '' And do some shopping before school starts''

'' Thank you dad. Come on Draco let's go!''

'' Wait I have to leave my stuff first!''

'' Oh sorry of course ''

Draco take his bags and goes upstairs.

'' Dad why didn't you tell me he were coming.''

'' Well then It wouldn't have been a surprise then wouldn't it'' He says while he walks towards the kitchen.

'' No i guess not. ''

'' Well are you coming or not'' I here Draco say.

'' Yeah Im coming''

I take a handful of flame powder and remember the first time I used it. I were so afraid. And dad couldn't show me so Bellatrix had to and she's so mean! So dad almost had to push me in to the fireplace. When I think of it now I were so silly I only have to drop the flame powder and say ''Diagon alley''

I disappear into the green flames and feel how I'm falling and see all of the fireplaces. And then before I could blink I'm in the Diagon alley. I only have the time to stand up and brush away the dust before Draco appears in the fireplace. When we are both done with brushing our selves we begin to walk towards Ollivanders. I've been looking forward to buying my first wand ever seens my dad explained to me that I were a witch and now it's finally happening. I just wish that dad could have been here but if he were he would get arrested. When we arrive at Ollivanders it's kind of a mess. A vase have broken so there is water everywhere and a bunch of wands lies in a big pile. When we walk in a boy around our age walks out with his parents. He have extremely messy hair and round glasses. I think he looks a little guilty. Because of that I decide that he is guilty of the mess. But when he sees Draco something happens and he smashes him right on the nose.

'' Who the hell was that'' he screams and then he sees the boy who hit him and looks even angrier. It looks like he's gonna punch him back but the boys parents step between.

'' Harry! you can't just punch someone say you're sorry!''

'' Sorry '' he mutters. '' But he insulted me when we were getting our robes done at Madame Malkins''

'' Well I don't care about that still you don't punch them!'' His mother says

'' Draco come lets go'' I say


	2. Chapter 2

'' Why did you insult that guy?'' I ask

''Well he asked me if I heard about the new attack from the death eaters… I said I heard. And then he asked me if I could imagine if Voldemort had a daughter. And that she would have to live a terrible life! I became so angry because he's a really good dad. So i said that he were a stupid idiot that didn't know what he were talking about''.

I understand why people would think that dad isn't a good dad. But he saved me. I lived in a orphanage until I were five. That is when the accident happened. The orphanage manager had locked me up in the basement because some other kid hit another one and blamed me! Anyway I were so angry that i accidentally blew up a wall so the whole building collapsed I ran out but no one else survived and that's when dad found me. He saw that i were a witch and took me in. And he have taken care of me ever since.

'' What an asshole '' I respond

It doesn't take that long to buy wands and other stuff. So we arrive home pretty early. But then I notice dad isn't alone home when I walk into the kitchen I see Severus sitting and talking to my dad.

''Severus!'' I scream and run to hug him.

'' Hi Kate. Where have you been all day?'' He says

'' I've been with Draco in Diagon alley ''

'' Oh is Draco here to?''

'' Hi Severus '' I here Draco say

'' Hello Draco . Did you two have fun?''

Draco and I look at eachother and then say '' Yes'' and start to laugh. We can't stop laughing. And keep laughing until we fall asleep.

The next day I wake because Draco shakes me.

'' What are you doing?! ''

'' It's today the day we been waiting for we are going to Hogwarts!''

'' Yes it is but if we are gonna have any fun at all I have to get my beauty sleep because otherwise I will get extremely mad''

'' Yeah but it's 9 am you have to get up or we will miss the train!''

When we get downstairs to eat breakfast Severus isn't there.

'' He had to go to Hogwarts to help with some stuff'' Dad says

We eat really quick and then we go upstairs to pack. We are so excited we can't stop talking about how it will be and which house we want to be in. We both (ofcourse) want to be in Slytherin. And the whole ride to King cross station we sit and fantasise about how it will be.

But when we get there the trouble starts because the guy who punched Draco sees us and start walking towards us.

'' I think we should run'' I say to Draco

'' No I want to stay and fight!''

But then I hear the train whistle and we have to get on the train if we want to go to Hogwarts.

'' We were so lucky that we found a place to sit'' Draco says

Right then the boy named Harry walks in with a guy with red hair. When he sees us he stopped.


End file.
